The New Wave
by LMLNet
Summary: Soo...This is an added episode after Starforce 1. Where EM cant be killed due to a mysterious WAVE sheild and theres a guy sucking energy from humans! GeoXSonia! no LunaxSolo though, she should be with Bud hahah story AKA Geo and Sonia's Secret Adventure
1. A Visit to Sonia's

Okay so I'm following the game story and not the anime version. This is just an added adventure after starforce 1. They are 12 yrs old. And Luna, Bud, and Zack know Geo is Megaman kthanks

1 month has passed since the battle with Andromeda -

(sigh..another day at school) thought Geo Stelar as he woke up.

"Whats the matter kid, you've been kinda bummed out lately" said Mega, his EM life form that has been living in his Transer

"Yea I guess..." said Geo quietly

"You've gotten used a life of action haven't ya. What are you waiting for, some random viruses to pop up at you?"

"I didn't notice...but your right, I have been pretty quiet. Being Megaman is just so…fun and full of adventure, I can't get used to normal life…I wonder what Sonia's doing. She's probably bored too"

"She's probably busy with all her TV drama and concerts"

"Yea your right, anyways lets get going to school before _The Prez_ shows up"

"Yea lets. I definitely don't wanna see that brat"

After School –

"HEY GEO" yelled someone as she slapped him on the back

"ow. Oh. Hey Luna…"

"What's wrong Geo? As your class president I can't help but worry about your strange behavior lately. What's the matter?"

(Man who even voted her to be president) "Uhh its nothing.."

"Yea right, as your brother you're entitled to tell me anything Geo! So come onnn what is it?"

"I said, nothing."

"Hmph well we're all going to a Sonia Strumm concert tonight and _you're_ lucky I'm bothering to invite you"

"Thanks but no thanks guys. I got to go. Have fun" said Geo as he ran off

"Ugh. Fine. Be that way. See if I care. Let's go Bud and Zack"

- At Geo's House –

"Hey Geo, how was your day?" Asked Geo's mother

"Good." replied Geo briskly

"Hmm…you're always home nowadays. Why don't you go play with some of your friends today?"

"Uh, no thanks Mom. I'm fine"

"You know she's right Geo. You should go out. Why not visit Amaken or ask Luna, Bud, and Zack to go somewhere...OR go see _Sonia_" said Mega

"Hmm I _do_ miss Sonia and fighting alongside Harpnote…I guess I'll call her up"

"That's right! Although, now I'll have to put up with that broken harp..."

(ring ring)

"Helloo?" answered a sweet voice

"H-Hey Sonia. Its M-Me Geo"

"Oh hi Geo! Whats up?"

"Um…I don't know, I haven't seen you for a while. Wanna hang out?

"Sure! Where at? I'm free anytime before my concert at 7"

"Oh! I forgot! You have a concert today! Well, uhh I could just come to your concert. If you want"

"Wow that'd be awesome! Head over right my place right now and I'll get you a VIP pass"

"O-Okay!"

"Byee!"

"Bye. See you then"

*click

"I wonder why I never went to her concert before. Everyone's a huge fan. And I'm her friend yet I never even heard a single song"

"Eh. No use feeling guilty. Lets just hurry up and get this show on the road. The less I see of that Harp the better"

"Ohhh Mega..haha"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -

-Unknown Region-

"It is almost finished Master. Hehehe"

"Brilliant. This Planet's peace won't last very long. Make sure all the necessary preparations are in place. Tonight is very crucial"

"Shall do. Master"

**WOOO end chapter 1!! Hope you like it!**


	2. Trouble at the Concert!

At Sonia's house –

"Hey why are you so nervous?" said Mega as Geo was about to knock on the door.

"I'm not nervous" replied Geo shakily

"Ha. Ya sure."

Geo knocked on the door and a lovely young lady dressed in a short pink dress opened the door.

"Hey Geo!" she greeted happily as Geo's face flushed bright red.

"H-Hi"

(Psh. That it? Come on your supposed to give the ladies a complement) whispered Mega

(What! why are you helping me?)

(Hey im just saying)

"Umm Geo?" said Sonia wondering what he was whispering about

"Oh..u-uh you're looking really p-pretty" he managed to say turning red again

"Um thanks" Sonia said blushing "Anyway, come on in and here's your pass" she said handing him a bright pink ticket. "Since _you're_ here I'm going to make this concert especially special!" she said joyfully

"What? Oh you don't have to do that..really"

"Haha, but I want tooo" she said smiling and Geo smiled too.

They both talked for a long time and yea…

"SONIA!!!" Sonia's manager suddenly burst in and took hold of her hand. "Come on we have to get going! Is this kid your special guest? Tell him to get ready too! We're LATE!

"UGH!" Sonia's sweet face was gone and she angrily told her manager to give her a minute.

"Um was I supposed to dress up or something?" asked Geo confused

"No. You're fine and so am I. don't listen to what he says. Let's go"

At the Concert! –

Geo looked down at the huge crowd from the stage. "Wow… don't you get nervous?" He asked Sonia.

Sonia laughed and said "Noope, haha I guess you get used to it"

"SONIA! ITS TIME!" Her manager yelled

"Bye Geo!" Sonia yelled as she ran on stage and the crowd went wild with cheers.

A beautiful voice started singing and Geo could hardly believe it was Sonia. He glanced from behind the curtains and was dazzled by the music.

"Wow that's why she has so many fans" said Geo

"Yea I think I'm one too. Humans have such interesting ways of entertainment. To think she has a crush on _you_ of all people" replied Mega

"She what?!" exclaimed Geo wanting to hear it again.

"Hehe, come on its obvious. The sad thing is that she could be with some super famous rock star right now instead of you. You don't even care for her feelings"

"It's not like that… I guess I …I uh kinda like her too… I think." said Geo confused

"You humans and your love is one thing I will never understand! Why don't you just tell her then?!"

"Hey, I don't know...I didn't even realize i---"

"Hey guys I have a special guest here today! And his name is GEO!!" said Sonia suddenly

"WHAT??" cried Geo in surprise.

"Come on up here Geo!" said Sonia from the stage

"Me!? No Way!!" Geo cried startled

She dragged him on and introduces him as Geo flushed red again

"WHAT? I THOUGHT HE WAS BUSY AND DIDN'T WANT TO COME? Grr That liar!" cried Luna from the audience

"Wow he's that good friends with Sonia Strumm! Lucky." said Bud

"Are they going out?" questioned Zack

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!" cried Luna steaming up

"Anyways" continued Sonia "I wrote Geo a special song! Hope you like it!"

"S-Sonia you didn't have to…"

"Hey, you lucky guy you hehe" teased Mega

Just when Sonia was about to start singing, a missile fired out of no where and smoke covered the stage.

"Wow nice effects? Is this part of the song?" cried the audience

"**WAVE CHANGE NOW! GEO!" **cried Mega and Geo snapped out of shock and wave changed while the smoke was still there.

"EM WAVE CHANGE!

Geo Stelar

ON AIR!!!"

Geo exclaimed and transformed into Megaman!!!

"I need to clear this smoke and find Sonia!"

"Battle Card!

TWISTER _(idk lol something windy)_

And Megaman cleared the smoke as it spread to other places. He ran for the vague image of Sonia and picked her up running backstage.

"*cough* What's going on?!" cried Sonia

"I don't know. Mega, what the heck's going on?!"

"Hey don't ask me kid I'm clueless too"

"I better transform" said Sonia, and shouted

"EM WAVE CHANGE

Sonia

ON AIR!!"

They both ran to the stage and were confronted by 3 EM baddies

**HAHAH END CHAPTER 2!!! Don't worry the next one is up too ******** im not THAT evil.**


	3. The Fight

"Libra, Taurus, Cygnus?! How the heck are they here?!?!" cried Megaman

"Oh no… Everyone! Please evacuate NOW!" yelled Harpnote and the crowd panicked.

Suddenly another guy appeared, all dressed in black with a black mask.

"Good Evening Megaman, nice of you to show up so early" said the man calmly

"What do you want!" exclaimed Megaman

"Why are you here?!" yelled Harpnote

"Oh the same old questions…I'll explain myself later. Right now, I'm here for a different reason."

"Megaman! Save us! There's no way out!" cried Luna

"Yeah the exits are locked!" shouted the crowd

"Oh no! We can't fight our best while not wanting to hurt anyone! We have to be careful!

"He must have jammed them from the wave world! Pulse in Geo!" said Mega

"Roger"

Megaman tried to pulse in and went fuzzy. "It's not working!!" he yelled

"Ahaha good to see the wave shield is working nicely!" laughed the man

"Wave shield!?" cried Harpnote and Megaman

"Yes. Anyway. Taurus, Cygnus, Libra, take care of them." He said

And they attacked.

"SHOCK NOTE!" cried Harpnote

"Battle card! CANNON!" cried Megaman

The attacks just faded as they hit the enemies.

"What?! What's going on?" said Megaman

"Our attacks aren't working!" said Harpnote

"It looks like they're all covered with a wave shield too! You can't beat them unless in the wave world I think." said Mega

Suddenly Megaman and Harpnote noticed the crowd was glowing blue!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM!?" shouted Harpnote in anguish

"Heh, they're just getting their energy drained, no biggie." said the man

"Grrr! QUICK STRING!" shouted Harpnote aimed at the man

The attack just deflected, "It's no use. He has that thing too…" said Megaman

(The audience stopped glowing blue and fell to the floor not remembering a thing)

"Wha-What happened..MEGAMAN?!" cried Luna half awake

"Lets go guys. We're running out of time." said the man and turned his back as Harpnote attacked him once more

"Oh no you don't!"(how dare you do that to my fans!!) cried Harpnote and fired again

"SHOCK NOTE! FORTISSIMO!" the attack deflected and Megaman ran to defend the audience.

"Hey there a fight going on!" cried some guy in the audience

"Annoying pesk" said the man and faced him palm toward Harpnote and fired a dark fiery ball directly at her. BOOOOMMMM!!

"HARPNOTE!!!" shouted Megaman and the crowd

**END Chapter 3**


	4. Hospital!

She lay there burned and wounded as Megaman approached her, tears coming out of his eyes. He tried using recover chips, but they wouldn't help.

"WE HAVE TO GET HER TO A HOSPITAL!" he shouted

Megaman was full of anger and charged directly at the man. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" he shouted

"C ya" said the man disappearing as Megaman approached him, charging into dust

"NO!! COME BACK YOU COWARD!" he cried

"Geo calm down! We have to tend to Sonia first!" advised Mega

"Lyra! Don't phase back! Stay transformed! If you do, all these people will know Harpnote's identity!" yelled Mega again

Megaman ran to Harpnote and picked her up.

"The Wave Shield is still active…*Gulp* I'll have to take the normal road…"

The crowd was going wild as some exited the building while most stayed and watched.

"Excuse me, coming through! MAKE WAY!" shouted Megaman awkwardly as people moved aside not believing their eyes.

To make it worse, paparazzi came too! Taking pictures and asking questions.

"Megaman what is your real identity?"

"Like I'm going to tell you! Get out of my way!"

"Megaman! What happened at the concert?!"

"Megaman! How did Harpnote get injured?"

"There was an attack! Now, I **need** to go!!"

"Megaman, what is your relationship with Harpnote?"

Megaman flushed red "Shes..my..my friend, now **please** move sir!"

"Your girl friend???" questioned the guy

Megaman turned into a tomato "Ack. I don't know. Maybe. BYE!" yelled Megaman jumping up high and running out of the barrier of the wave shield and pulsed in.

"Wow guys, guess what! Megaman's dating Harpnote! What a great story!" said the man.

Geo reached the hospital and they both phased back.

"Excuse me! Doctor! My friend needs help!"

"Why what has happened to this poor girl?!" exclaimed the doctor "Get her on a stretcher now!"

"We uh…were um…at a concert and these guys attacked, and uh she got hurt"

"Oh my gosh was it the Sonia Strumm concert? News is going on about that everywhere! Wait a second…this child IS Sonia Strumm! She needs the utmost care! My daughter is a huge fan!!

They got Sonia into a room and treated herover night and she was all better and in her hospital room in stitches… yay…

The Next day…

"Geo! Thank goodness you're alright!" cried Geo's mother "You could've told me you were going to spend the night here! I was so worried! The Doctor was kind enough to give us a call. Is Sonia alright?!

"Oh. Um, sorry Mom I didn't have time.." replied Geo

"U-ugh..G-Geo…"said Sonia

"Sonia! Shes talking! Are you alright!" said Geo grasping her hand

"I-I'm okay…Th-Thanks Geo…you've been here all night…Hi Mrs. Stelar"

"What're you talking about!? It's my entire fault I couldn't save you—"

"GEO! SONIA!" the door bust open and came Luna, Bud, and Zack.

"Are you guys all right?!" I thought I saw you at the concert but I can't remember anything!" cried Luna eyeing them holding hands.

(They can't remember?) thought Geo (Phew.) "Oh um yeah, there was an _accident_…"

"Another Megaman accident COOL GEO we can always count on yo--OW?!" cried Bud as Luna elbowed him.

Geo's mom made a face.

", um yea Megaman sure saved us…"said Geo covering up (more like failed us)

"Stupid. His mom doesn't know!" Luna whispered

"oops.." whispered Bud

"Hey guys look! The accident at the concert is on the news!" said Zack

"Put the volume up!" cried Luna

"SONIA!!!" Sonia's manager burst in randomly

"SHHH!!" everyone said to him and he quieted down and looked at the news

". God." He said "Our sales are finished…"

The News:

"Last Night, something terrible happened at a Sonia Strumm concert where the only man who vaguely remembers claims that some mysterious man with monsters came and had a fight with Megaman and Harpnote." We have evidence that Harpnote was seriously injured in the battle and Megaman carried her to some facility. Here is a picture.

(Geo's Mom eyes them both suspiciously)

"Thank you Bob. Now for the real juice of the story! We have interviewed Megaman and he has claimed to actually be DATING Harpnote! How convenient is that!

Geo and Sonia both blushed extremely red.

While Luna…uhh not so good. Her temperature rose up high and she turned red, anger filling up her face. She practically crushed her transer in her hand and yelled "BUD, ZACK LETS GOOO!!!! BYE!!!!" Outside the room she stomped out fuming and punching air muttering: ima gonna kill that Harpnote…MY Megaman….

"What happened to her? Does she have a huge crush on Megaman or something?" said Geo's Mom joking ly

"Hehe of course not Mom…" replied Geo scratching the back of his head

"Well Geo, I have to go to work, I hope you feel better Sonia! Byebyee!"

"Bye" said Geo and Sonia as the door closed and Sonia started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Geo, confused.

"Isn't that cute Geo? The media thinks we're dating haha"

"Umm yea ..." said Geo turning red

"Anyways we have to get to business." said Sonia, her mood completely changing. "Who were those guys and what did they want? Lets head down to Amaken"

"But S-Sonia you're not feeling good! You should rest!"

"Resting is for boring normal people, Geo. Not for us. We have to hurry before they strike again. Let's go!" she said firmly

"O-Okay!" replied Geo not too sure

**END Chapter 4 yayy**


	5. Amaken minichapter

"Let's go explain everything to Mr. Boreal" said Sonia as they reached Amaken

"Yea. Okay" said Geo

- They explained everything to Mr. Boreal – _(no need for extra dialogue)_

So he knows sonia=harpnote and geo=megaman and about the concert night and EM beings and the FMians

"Hm..now this new problem…Tell me everything you remember that man said." said Mr. Boreal who had been listening intently the whole time.

"Well he said he was sucking the energy out of everyone" said Sonia

"Energy?! Why would he need energy from people? Strange, I wonder how…"

"He also had this wave shield around everywhere so we couldn't pulse in, and our attacks didn't work." said Geo

"EM wave blocker… hmm not too hard to counter" said Mr. Boreal

"Also at the end, he said he was 'running out of time' and they had to go." said Lyra

"Hmm.." thought Mr. Boreal

"Hey, I happened to notice that they weren't normal EM beings, they didn't feel right, I couldn't sense them at all. I think they might be some sort of copies since we already deleted them before." said Mega

"What was that man like" said Mr. Boreal curiously

"I dunno, he was really calm and care free like he was just here to do his work and get it over with kinda." said Geo.

"Here take this analyzer, use it to scan the EM beings and it's also a voice recorder, so yeah…I'll be working on something else to help you guys." said Mr. Boreal absent-mindedly

"Okay thanks Mr. Boreal! I knew you could help!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP the help alarm rang

"Oh no! Theres trouble at another concert!" said Geo

"It must be them!" said Sonia

"Hurry! Let's transform!"

"Right!"

EM WAVE CHANGE GEO! ON AIR!!

EM WAVE CHANGE SONIA! ON AIR!!

And they both pulsed in to the wave world and ran to the (Cobra Starship ) concert

**End Chapter 5!! Sorry this was short, the next ones kinda long.**


	6. Close Call!

Harpnote and Megaman were riding the wave road when suddenly the wave road reached a dead end.

"So this is what the wave shield does, it destroys all EM waves coming near! If I wasn't fused with you I'd be dead!" exclaimed Mega

"But what about those other guys: Taurus, Cygnus, and Libra? They weren't in their fused forms?" said Megaman

"Eh who knows, that's why we have that analyzer."

"Yea. Hey Sonia—Er Harpnote! You stay here and analyze the wave shield while I deal with those guys!"

"What! Theres no way I'm letting you go alone!" replied Harpnote

"We have to! This is our only chance! We can't let anymore people get hurt while we're stuck analyzing!"

"No! I have to go with you! We can analyze both today!!" said Harpnote not listening

"Harpnote!! I can't let you get hurt again!!" Megaman yelled and Harpnote quieted down

"Sonia, just listen to him, he's right, you have to stay here, people are in danger while you guys are arguing" said Lyra

"Fine." agreed Harpnote

"I'll be back"_(lol terminator!)_ said Megaman and pulsed out heading to the stage.

"Now to find out how this thing works said Harpnote taking out the analyzer.

At the Stage –

Just as Megaman entered the people started glowing blue. He ran to the stage and rescued the band members. "NOO!! I have to stop this" cried Megaman

"Dude am I highh" said one guy passing out

"Um. No you'll be alright" said Megaman

"Woah man it's JESUS!" said another

"Uhh…yea see ya" said Megaman running to the scene and putting on his voice recorder

"Here you are again Megaman, why bother to come when all your efforts are futile..heh you'll just end up like your little girlfriend." Said the mysterious man.

"WHY YOU—"

"Taurus! Cygnus! Libra! Wolf! Crown! Come forth!"

"What?! Wolf and Crown too?!" Megaman hurrily turned his analyzer on. "This isn't good…Harpnote better hurry!"

Meanwhile Outside the Stadium –

"Ah. Its working!" exclaimed Harpnote as the analyzer started beeping '_Boop Analyzing..Analyzing' _"I found the source!' she said as the analyzer pin-pointed the location. "Its coming from that direction! Aww..I have to take the normal road.." so Harpnote pulsed out and began running towards the source.

"Sonia, this might take too long, we don't have that much time, the source looks too far since I don't sense anything either." Said Lyra

"You're right..Our only chance is to destroy the wave shield!"

"But how?"

"Well the source is located to the North-East so the weakest point must be the South-West! Let's attack that spot" exclaimed Harpnote being smart

"Well thought Sonia!! I never thought you would come up with a plan like that! Lets give it a shot-- uh Shock! Haha"

"(I saw that on an episode of Maruto hehe thanks Shikamaru)" thought Harpnote

DOUBLE SHOCK NOTE!! FOTISSIMOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile Megaman…-

"GAHHHH" screamed Megaman as he was tackled into the wall

"Geo! Hang on a bit longer!" said Mega

"Tsk, ugh, I-I'm trying!" said Megaman trying to get up

"UPPER CLAWW!!" yelled Wolf and choked him against the wall.

"A-ack-ck I-I can't hold on m-much l-longer…" all of a sudden the people stopped glowing and—

"PULSE SONG!!"

Dingggg and Wolf disappeared

"H-Harpnote…the wave shield…" Megaman managed to say grabbing his throat in pain

"Are you okay?" she said "and yea I disabled it"

"I'm fine..*cough cough* you made it just in time, thanks"

"No prob, come one, lets clean up this EM mess!"

"Yea!" and they both armed their weapons when--

"Hmmm, you have managed to disable my Wave Sheild...*sigh* no matter, our work here is done" said the mysterious man and they all disappeared.

"NOOOO!" yelled Harpnote and Megaman

"NO! they got away!" said Megaman

"Not again! UGH" cried Harpnote

"Lets get out of here the crowd is waking up…" said Megaman

"Yea, I definitely don't want more media after me…" said Megaman and phased back to Geo and Harpnote phased back to Sonia.

"These poor humans…they got their energy drained…Sonia, why don't you give em an energy boost and give them what they came here for!"

"You mean…YEA!! Great idea!!"

"Huh, What?" said Geo confused

"You'll see" said Sonia winking and climbing up the not too wrecked stage.

Music stared playing and the crowd slowly got up.

"Sonia Strumm?! I thought this was (Cobra Starship)?"

"Who cares?! She's better!!" and the crowd started cheering

"Hey everyone! (Cobra Starship) will be back soon! So I'll be opening up for them!" said Sonia and started singing. "This is the song I was _going _to sing when those guys trashed my concert" she said and looked at Geo as he blushed.

**End chapter 6!!!!**


	7. Mom?

USELESS CHAPTER

Lol All that happens is that Geo's Mom learns hes Megaman

____________________________________________________________________

The concert ended and the fans went home exhausted.

Sonia's manager came in and took her backstage while Geo was stuck with the crowd.

He got a call on his Transer.

"Hey Geo" it was Sonia

"Oh, Hi, where are you? I'm here waiting."

"Sorry..I have to go… my managers really upset I preformed out of the blue for free... Sorry!...Bye."

"Bye…" beep

"Hey must be a tough life for Sonia being a star and Harpnote at the same time" said Mega "She can never rest"

"Yea..Well, let's head home."

Home –

Geo's mom was sitting right there in the middle of the sofa not doing anything.

(Uh-oh somethings up) thought Geo

"Where have you been?" said his mother

"A-at Amaken mom…I told you"

"Yes, but where after that? I know it wasn't just there.."

"Um. Well I went to this concert too…"

"And what exactly where you doing there?" she questioned

"I dunno mom what else do you do at concerts…" *gulp*

"Don't act smart with me young man… I know…I know what you've been up to!"

(Awww no..This is the last thing I need right now!..) "*sigh* What do you mean mom"

"You're..You're Megaman! Aren't you!"

(No use lying Bud blew it today) "Yea mom I am…"

"*gasp* I-I can't believe it..for days I've been denying it but..It's true…My son, the world's savior.. And is Sonia Harpnote??"

"Yea mom…"

"OH WOW! SO YOU DID GET A GIRLFREIND!" exclaimed Geo's mom, her mood suddenly changing

…Geo was left speechless "Mom!?? Er—no it's not like that! I was- I was carrying her, and the media started bombarding me with questio—

"Ohh sure Geooo..*sigh* I'm so glad…you're just like your father…*sniffle* a Hero…"

"Mom…"

END Chapter 7 lol sorry this was a filler, I'm getting to the good stuff though, this story is pretty deep.


	8. The Explanation

-The Next Day-

"GEO! Wake Up! It's 11:00! We better head to Amaken and show Mr. Boreal the results before another attack!" exclaimed Mega

"*sigh* I'm so tired…5 more minutes" said Geo sleepily

"Geo! Sonia's about to die!!!!!" yelled Mega at the top of his lungs (if he has any)

Geo snapped up and jumped out of bed "GAHHH WHEREWHEREWHERE!!"

"Haha, got ya, now lets go" said Mega

"MEGA!! Don't do that again!!!" exclaimed Geo

"Hehe whatever now hurry up"

"ughhhh fine! I'll tell Sonia…"

At Amaken –

Geo and Sonia handed Mr. Boreal their analyzers and he plugged them in and checked them out.

"Wow…" he said

"What is it?" questioned Sonia

"This..is really, intense" he said

"What do you mean" asked Geo

"Let me explain the whole scenario…These things aren't normal EM waves, that's why you could't sense it Mega, Lyra. These are **Magna** Waves, or M Waves for short."

"Magna waves?!" exclaimed Geo and Sonia

"Yes. Wait a second I need to confirm something." Mr. Boreal played the voice recording of the man. "Yes, theres no doubt. These are most definitely Magna Waves. I, I know the man behind this…" he said wearily

"What?!? " exclaimed Geo

"You know the guy that attacked us?" asked Sonia

"Yes. He was a scientist here, my partner, his name was…Dave Denton. We were doing a study on Magna waves but we could never materialize them and the project kept failing. The Science HQ shut our project down and Dave was furious. He ended up getting fired. And well, I guess he found a way to materialize M-Waves, by gathering human energy. A genius he was."

"Wow…That IS intense" said Mega

"Yea, that explains a lot" said Sonia

"But how do we stop him? What's he after? Said Geo

"Well, hes probably seeking revenge from the Scince HQ, showing that he was right. And to defeat him, well… M-Waves run on energy so they get very weak when the energy flow is running out. That's why Wolf was defeated in one attack"

"So we have to wait until they're weak?" asked Geo

"Precisely. But that's probably not all he has under his sleeve, you better watch out."

"Another question, how the heck did her revive all those guys?!" exclaimed Geo

"That, I have no idea my friend. I noticed they didn't talk or interact..maybe they're copies?" suggested Mr. Boreal

"Hmm…maybe…"

END chapter 8!! Yayyyy! Do you guys like the story-line?


	9. Realization

"Well thanks for your help Mr. Boreal! I have to get going!" said Sonia

"Huh-where?" asked Geo surprised

"Haha well I've been putting off my work as a singer way too long, and I have a recording I cant afford to miss today."

"Oh. Haha" Geo said dryly (sometimes I forget shes so famous) "Well see ya I guess"

"Bye!" Sonia EM wave changed and took the wave road home.

Mr Boreal stood there smiling strangely

"Wha-whats wrong?" asked Geo confused

"You have a crush on Sonia don't you?" asked Mr. Boreal

(Oh no not this again) "O-Of course not!" Geo exclaimed

"Haha ohh come on, your Dad was the same way around your mother"

"W-well that's has nothing to do with mee!" Geo said and ran out "Bye Mr. Boreal!"

"*huff**huff* That was close" Geo panted as he left Amaken

"I still don't understand whats wrong with you. YOU ARE SO CONFUSING! Do you like the girl or not?! Make up your mind!" (stupid humans)

"Eh-EH! NOT YOU TOO! Why is everyone after me!!" Geo yelled in distress

"Because you wont admit your feelings!"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY!"

"I guess this is what humans call "denial"'

"Why should you care?! I thought love made you sick!"

"HA it IS love!" Mega commented

Geo ignored him "Tsk. MEGA LOVES LYRAA!!" he started repeating loudly

"WHAA! Stop that kid!!" Mega exclaimed shocked

"Ha. Got ya" said Geo smirking

"Yea well harassing me wont change the fact that you have issues…*mutter* hmph tells me he likes her and then denies it *muttermutter*

"I heard that!" this left Geo thinking "Anyways lets go and try to figure out battle strategies and plans where these guys are going to strike next."

At Vista Point in the night –

"I can't concentrate" said Geo out of the blue

"Hm? Why?" asked Mega exquisitely

"I don't know…what you said earlier…" Geo trailed off

"About what? Sonia?" asked Mega and Geo flinched

"n-…yea…I think that's it. I can't do anything lately, she just pops in my head along with everyone asking if we're a couple! Umm..How exactly you _become_ a couple?" asked Geo

"Well, don't ask me I'm no good with these things.."

"Yea sure" Geo mocked

"Hey! So anyways. Are you planning on asking her out?"

"Wha No! - I mean maybe..I don't think I have it in me."

"Ha. You're Megaman and don't have enough courage to tell a girl you like her. Wow"

"Hmph. Well lets get going, we have to be well-rested!"

END chapter 9!! Yayyyy! Do you guys like the story-line?


End file.
